Los Espiritus de Céfiro
by Gezely
Summary: Las Guerreras Mágicas regresarán a Céfiro para resolver los asuntos pendientes que dejaron desde su último regreso. Sucesos después de la batalla contra la Esfinge y antes del cumpleaños de Dafne.


Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenece, son propiedad de Clamp.

* * *

No había nadie en aquel lugar, se encontraba sola en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Se preguntaba a sí misma. Cuando iba a dar un paso hacia delante, escucho una voz.

—Guerrera mágica, niña del mundo místico —dijo una misteriosa voz— Creen haberse librado de nosotras. Ustedes, odiosas guerreras, en realidad están muertas.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Dónde estoy? —Pregunto muy nerviosa y con los ojos desorbitados ante tal afirmación.

—Son muchas preguntas a la vez… ¿no lo crees? —Apareciendo frente a ella una luz azul, tomando poco a poco forma—. Esto es Céfiro.

—Eso no puede, Céfiro se encuentra estable. Nosotras nos encargamos de eso —la guerrera se acercaba lentamente hacia la luz— ¿Quién eres?

—Veo que no lo recuerdas ¿No es así Marina?

—Nunca te he visto en mi vida.

—Gracias a esos sentimientos ocultos, me hago cada vez más y más fuerte —Tomando la figura de una mujer muy parecida a Marina—. Nosotras seguimos vivas, en ustedes, guerrera mágica.

—¿Nosotras? ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó mientras observaba sorprendida como aquella mujer se parecía tanto a ella, sus cabellos eran azules igual que sus ojos y después susurro—. No recuerdo haber tenido una hermana… al menos que mis padres no me lo hayan dicho.

—Por el momento te diré, que nosotras revivimos gracias a ustedes —la mujer tomo del cuello a Marina y la acerco a su rostro—, resurgiré por ti, y mis compañeras también lo harán. La energía de tus amigas alimentará sus poderes.

—¿Quién eres? —exclamo Marina lo más que pudo, esa mujer la estaba asfixiando y sintió como su cuerpo era elevado por los aires.

—Yo soy la guerrera de agua…

Despertó bruscamente, estaba agitada y transpiraba mucho. Observo a su alrededor, la luz del amanecer iluminaba su habitación entonces suspiro y dijo: —Sólo fue un sueño.

Se levantó de la cama para después dirigirse al espejo de su tocador y entonces…

—Marina…—su reflejo le hablo haciendo una mueca malévola en sus labios logrando que la peliazul cayera del banquillo por la impresión.

Al momento de levantarse, sintió que sus piernas le flaqueaban, tenía que reponerse y nuevamente se acercó al espejo —¿Acaso fue mi imaginación?

Marina se había ganado un gran susto, algo raro estaba pasando desde el día que regresaron a la Tierra. Observo su reloj y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo. Sus amigas la estaban esperando. Había pasado un mes desde su llegada. En otra parte de la ciudad Lucy y Anaïs vivían juntas en un departamento. Anaïs se estaba alistando mientras Lucy se observaba en el espejo. Sus hermanos aun no lo sabían. Su cuerpo aun no manifestaba signos de embarazo a pesar de tener cuatro meses de gestación pero muy pronto se notaría. No podía seguir viviendo con sus hermanos, desde su llegada había ocurrido ciertos acontecimientos raros. En eso comenzó a recordar.

—_¡Lucy, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?_ —_Grito Cameo al ver a su hermana llegar_—. _ Nos tenías hechos unos locos por ti._

—_No dijiste que era una reunión de amigas_ —_apareciendo Maciel y acercándose a su hermana sacudiéndola_—._ Llamamos a todos lados, a la policía, a los bomberos,…_

—_¿Qué sucedió Lucy?_ —_A__pareciendo Saturno con aspecto muy serio, preocupado hasta enojado_—. _Estoy esperando una explicación._

—_Yo…_—_decirles la verdad no podía, mentirles ¿Qué inventaría? Entonces en sus adentros rogo solo una cosa_—. _Ojala olvidarán todo mi desaparición y actuarán como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Entonces el sol se hizo más intenso y sus tres hermanos se taparon los ojos ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ese extraño acontecimiento duro por unos instantes, sus hermanos dejaron de cubrirse._

—_¿Qué rayos fue eso?_ —_pregunto Maciel._

—_Ni idea… ¿en que estábamos?_ —_Continuo Cameo colocándose unos dedos en el mentón entonces observo a la pelirroja_—. _Lucy ¿Qué haces afuera?_

—_¡Ah!_ —_La pelirroja se extrañó por el cambio de actitud de su hermano_—. _P__ero…_

—_¿O acaso estás esperando a alguien?_ —_Pregunto Maciel cruzando los brazos_—, _recuerda que cualquier pretendiente, tendrá que pasar _primero_…_

—_Por inspección de sus tres hermanos._ —_termino Cameo_

—_¡Sí!_ —_dijeron en coro ambos hermanos._

—_Que…_—_Lucy susurro bajándole una gotita por la cabeza y al sentir la mano de su hermano mayor.- Saturno…_

—_Lucy, entra que se enfría la comida_ —_Saturno observo a su hermana_—. _Estás__ un poco pálida, mejor pasa._

_En eso los cuatros pasaron al doyo, en el transcurso de los días, los jardines se llenaban de flores. Algo raro pasaba, su jardín nunca tenia flores, siempre era pasto. Aunque el pasto tenía un brillo distinto._

—_No recuerdo haberlo regado… _—_Maciel se rasco la cabeza_—, _bueno, será la madre naturaleza._

La pelirroja comenzó a deducir que esto era obra del hijo que ella esperaba, el espíritu blanco. Tomo la decisión de marcharse y alquilar un departamento con Anaïs, solo les dijo a sus hermanos que era hora de independizarse, Maciel y Cameo no lo tomaron muy bien pero gracias al consentimiento de Saturno no hubo problema. Todavía no era el momento de decirles la verdad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpear de la puerta.

—¡Lucy, apúrate! ¡Marina se molestara si llegamos tarde! —llamo la rubia.

En ese instante la pelirroja termino de arreglarse pero antes de salir del baño se preguntaba así misma constantemente: _"__¿Qué le diré a Latís?"_

Ambas tomaron un taxi, sumergida cada una en sus pensamientos. Anaïs aun no entendía ¿Por qué no le dijeron nada? Recordando su llegada a casa.

—_Es hora de enfrentar la verdad _—_se dijo a sí misma y tomando el valor suficiente, pero en ese instante vio a una figura correr hacia ella_ —, _Kuu…_

—_¡Anais!_ —_Kuu se detuvo al llegar hasta su hermana y tomando un suspiro_— _¿Cómo te fue en tu examen?_

—_¿Qué?_ —_Resbalándole una gota y nublando sus lentes mientras observaba fijamente a su hermana_— _¿Qué examen?_

—_¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no saliste a rendir un examen? _—_Kuu se acercó pícaramente a su hermana_—. _Entonces fuiste a ver a tu novio ¿verdad?_

—_¡Ah! _ —_Sonrojándose ante el comentario_—. _Este… yo…_

—_Anaïs, no deberías mentir _—_Kuu movió su dedo en forma negativa_—, _a__ la próxima dile a mamá la verdad._

Anaïs aun no salía de su sorpresa, ¿Acaso no recordaban nada? Ella se había ido tres meses, su examen había sido hace tres meses ¿de dónde sacaba Kuu esa idea? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el chofer les pidió la paga. Ambas amigas bajaron del carro, grande fue su sorpresa, Marina aun no llegaba.

—¿Te parece si pedimos algo mientras esperamos? —pregunto la rubia.

—Está bien, de todas formas, Marina no tardará en llegar —respondió la pelirroja y cuando iban hacer su pedido—. Hola, Marina, parece que esta vez llegamos primero.

—Lo siento, algo me retuvo en casa —respondió Marina

—¿Cómo lo tomaron tus padres? —preguntó la rubia.

—Fue extraño…—comenzando a contar lo sucedido.

_Marina llegaba a su casa, tomo sus llaves para abrir la puerta. Al ingresar a su casa, observo que todo estaba muy oscuro, así que prendió la luz, entonces lo escucho…_

—_¡Sorpresa!_ —_exclamaron varias personas. Marina quedo muy sorprendida._

—_Hija, bienvenida _—_dijeron sus padres en coro._

—_¡Mamá, papá! _—_Marina aun no tenía palabras para poder explicar su ausencia_—Y_o…_

—_¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje querida?_ —_Pregunto la madre mientras abrazaba a su hija_—. _Espero que hayas estudiado mucho._

—_Mamá…_—_Marina no entendía que pasaba_—, _pero yo…_

—_No sabes cómo te extrañamos. _ —_dijo su padre, dándole un beso en la frente._

_Las palabras de Marina quedaron en el aire, así que decidió no mencionar nada sobre su ausencia. Aunque algo extraño susurro su oído._

—_Marina… Marina… _—_ susurro una voz_— _lo mataré._

—_¡__No!_

—_¿Qué dijiste cariño? _—_pregunto su madre._

—_¡Ah!…_ —_Marina escucho una risa que resonaba en medio de la sala._

La peliazul había quedado algo aturdida con todo esto. ¿Qué fue esa voz? Desde ese momento la vida de Marina cambiaria.

—Y eso fue lo que sucedió —terminando su relato.

—Es muy extraño que nuestras familias olvidarán nuestra ausencia —menciono la rubia colocando sus dedos en sus lentes—, no tendrá algo que ver el pequeño que esperas Lucy.

—Así parece, cuando estuve con mis hermanos, el jardín comenzó a florecer como nunca antes pero no todo me pareció bueno —respondió la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto Marina.

—He tenido sueños muy extraños sobre… Céfiro —Lucy bajo la mirada.

—Tú también Lucy —continúo Anaïs—, yo también he visto en mis sueños extrañas imágenes.

—No lo entiendo, Céfiro ya no tiene ningún pilar —Lucy levanta la mirada y mira a sus amigas—. Cuando nos fuimos, todo se veía muy normal.

—Es verdad…—respondió la peliazul—. Se supone que ahora todo se encuentra bien pero…

—Pero... —dijeron Lucy y Anaïs en coro.

—También he tenido sueños muy extraños —Marina se puso un poco nerviosa al recordar—, algo malo debe estar sucediendo ahí.

—No creo que nuestra presencia sea necesaria —Anaïs miro a Marina y continuo—, ese demonio fue destruido.

—El demonio sí, pero…—Marina se quedó callada por un instante— ¿Acaso dejamos algo inconcluso?

—Debemos averiguarlo —acotó la pelirroja.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó Anaïs.

En ese instante, Lucy sintió una extraña energía que provenía de su vientre. Las tres jóvenes sintieron de nuevo esa candente Luz. Fueron nuevamente teletransportadas a un mundo muy conocido por ellas.

—Has cometido el peor error de tu vida guerrera mágica, no debieron regresar —susurró una voz de forma amenazante.

—¿Qué? —Marina se sintió aturdida al escucharla.

Las tres sintieron sus cuerpos flotar, no estaban en Céfiro. Se encontraban en medio de un lugar oscuro. Marina al mirar esto recordó el extraño sueño que tuvo.

—Lucy, Anaïs ¿Dónde están? —llamó la peliazul.

—Muchas gracias guerrera mágica — dijo una mujer rodeada por un aura oscura, la cual era acompañada por sombras que se encontraban detrás—. Te arrepentirás.

—Guerrera mágica, muy pronto nos conocerás —la carcajada de esas sombras no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Marina, Marina! —Llamo Anaïs a su amiga que comenzaba a despertar— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Marina mientras se reincorporaba al igual que sus amigas.

—Parece… ¿Dónde nos has traído bebé? —Preguntó Lucy mientras tocaba su vientre y observaba a su alrededor. Pilares de gran tamaño y un piso alfombrado, rojo, en la entrada del lugar.

—Acaso ¿estamos en el castillo? —Se preguntó Anaïs mientras analizaba el lugar para después responderse ella misma, colocando ambas manos en su cintura—, al menos eso parece.

—Hemos regresado —susurro Lucy.

—¿Chicas? —Dijo una voz de mujer mientras se acercaba y cuando confirmo que eran ellas se abalanzo hacia ellas, abrazándolas con mucha efusividad— ¡Chicas, que alegría!

—Caldina, me estás…—Marina hablaba con dificultad por el intenso abrazo— ahogando.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —Soltándola de inmediato para después abrazar Anaïs y Lucy— ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo pudieron regresar? Bueno eso no importa.

—¿Dónde están todos? —pregunto Marina con una enmarcada sonrisa. La idea de volverlo a ver hacia saltar su corazón.

—Bueno, como sabrán, hemos tenido conflictos por culpa de esas guerreras oscuras —Caldina se tocó el mentón y coloco uno de sus brazos en su cintura— Esas chicas nos causaron muchos problemas, por ello, los chicos paran viajando y ayudando a las personas de otros planetas.

—¿Guerreras oscuras? —preguntaron Lucy y Marina

—Sí, esas chicas malas, que hicieron de las suyas —Caldina al observar sus rostros extrañados preguntó— ¿Acaso no lo recuerdan?

—Paris me había mencionado algo —contestó Anaïs.

- ¿Por qué nunca Dijiste Anaïs algo? -Pregunte Marina

—Pensé que era la única que no recordaba.

—Ya veo, es mejor que las lleve con Guruclef, él les pondrá al tanto de todos esos acontecimiento, bueno, en marcha —Una vez dicho esto, Caldina se enrumbó hacia la sala del trono siendo seguida por las jóvenes sin saber que una de ellas tenía el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho.

El destino le había dado otra oportunidad de redimirse, está vez no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de expresar sus emociones a la persona a la cual amaba en silencio y que no pudo olvidar en todo este tiempo, ni sus viajes, amigos y admiradores habían conseguido sacárselo del corazón.

—¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué le diré? —pensaba Marina mientras caminaba ensimismada, jugando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

En ese instante las puertas de la sala del trono se abren y cuando Marina levanta la mirada grande fue su sorpresa.

—Niñas del mundo místico —dijo el Hechicero mirando a las chicas pero fijando su mirada en la guerrera de agua.

—Guruclef, Presea —dijo la pelirroja muy alegre mientras saludaba a los presentes.

Marina quedó paralizada al ver la escena ¿Qué hacía Presea abrazando a Guruclef en el instante que ellas entraron? ¿Qué significa esto? Acaso ellos, no puede ser. La cabeza de Marina era una revolución total.

_Continuara..._


End file.
